Hatsukoi - First Love
by purflixoxo
Summary: Karena jatuh cinta tidak dapat diprediksi, dimana seorang gadis menatap laki-laki sebagai satu-satunya pria di matanya. One-shot SasuSaku AU. Dedicated for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Prompt #6. ("You Saved Me." - Fruit Basket.)


**Hatsukoi - First Love -**

 **By : purflixoxo**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shipudden or Gaiden.**

 **#prompt 6 ("You Saved Me")**

* * *

Konoha di pagi ini terasa beda dengan biasanya, pikir Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menggosok gigi ini masih diam memikirkan apa ini masih dunia mimpi atau kenyataan. Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan bunyi burung kecil yang asyik bertengger di ranting pohon dekat jendelanya, persis seperti drama Cinderella yang ia suka tonton kala dulu masih kecil. Sayangnya ia tidak punya kakak dan ibu tiri, hanya seorang ibu yang terlalu menekuni pekerjaanya sehingga jarang pulang ke rumah. Sampai saat ini sang ayah masih belum ditemukan semenjak piknik kerjanya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hilang harapan, sang ibu, Haruno Mebuki memutuskan untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dengan bekerja menjadi editor novel. Meskipun jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya, Haruno Mebuki lah wanita yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari kesendirian tanpa peran sang ayah.

Sakura mengusap mukanya dengan air, mengembalikan lamunannya ke kenyataan. Melihat jam dinding masih menunjukan jam aman, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu turun menuju ruang makan dengan santai. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah memo kecil yang terselip di bawah sepiring tiga tusuk dango. Walaupun jarang berkomunikasi, sang ibu masih mengingat makanan kesukaan buah hatinya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa membenci usaha ibunya dalam mencari nafkah. Sambil memakan satu tusuk dango, diliriknya isi memo yang ditulis Mebuki dengan berantakan.

 **Sakura,**

 **Gomen ne, Kaa-san harus buru-buru ke kantor. Ada penulis yang baru selesai menyelesaikan naskah, deadline sebentar lagi selesai. Ada sisa** _ **sukiyaki**_ **di kulkas, bisa kamu buat** _ **gyuudon**_ **untuk sarapan. Jangan lupa cek kompor dan air sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Salam ke Ino-chan ya. Aishiteru.**

 **Kaa-san.**

Gadis enam belas tahun itu menghela napas panjang. Semakin hari ibunya semakin sibuk. Biasanya sang ibu masih bisa melewatkan waktu sarapan dengan anak tunggalnya, suatu rutinitas yang selalu Sakura nantikan setiap harinya. Hanya sarapan lah yang menyatukan ibu dan anak yang jarang bertemu itu, dimana mereka bisa bertukar kisah tentang kehidupan mereka, si ibu dengan lelucon di kantornya dan Sakura dengan hari-hari di sekolahnya. Menjadi editor berarti memiliki jadwal pulang yang tidak beraturan, yang membuat Mebuki tak jarang melewatkan makan malam dengan anaknya. Memang penghasilan sang ibu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, namun terkadang Sakura berharap ibunya segera mencari pekerjaan lain yang tidak menyita waktu banyak untuk ibunya. Terkadang Yamanaka Ino, anak tetangga sebelah yang juga teman sepermainan Sakura, akan datang menjemput gadis kesepian itu untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Keberadaan Ino dan keluarga memang sering membuat Sakura merasakan hangatnya makan malam bersama keluarga, namun dalam lubuk hatinya Sakura ingin sekali-sekali makan malam bersama ibunya yang sibuk bekerja dan ayahnya yang suatu saat nanti ditemukan. Sambil menyeka sedikit air matanya, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah berat.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sarapannya dengan _gyuudon_ yang terlalu matang, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan jaringannya menuju Konoha Academy, salah satu universitas bergengsi di Jepang. Semenjak ibunya mempunyai darah rendah, Sakura sudah menetapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Mendengar ketulusan anakanya, sang ibu menyarankan Sakura untuk mencoba masuk Konoha Gakuen supaya bisa lebih mudah memasuki Fakultas Medis di Konoha Academy, yang tentu disetujui Sakura tanpa panjang lebar. Sekolah itu memiliki kepala sekolah pria paruh baya yang menjunjung gaya Jepang lama bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen, oleh karena itu seragam siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen terkesan lama, _gakuran_ untuk siswa dan _sailor seifuku_ untuk siswinya. Bukannya tidak suka, namun seragam siswinya terkesan sedikit erotis bagi Sakura. Setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sakura mengambil bondu merah polos, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya dari Ino, dan menyematkannya di rambut merah mudanya yang rapi.

"Sakura!"

Salah satu hal yang disukai Sakura dari Ino adalah ketepatannya dalam menepati janji. Sakura dan Ino selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama semenjak awal mereka kenal. Sewaktu kecil, Sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki krisis percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Terlahir dengan rambut merah muda pemberian ayahnya dan dahi lebar pemberian ibunya membuat Sakura menjadi bahan ejekan di lingkungan tetangganya. Sebelum mengenal Ino, hampir setiap hari Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan bekas luka di badan, memar di dahinya dan mata hijau gioknya yang membengkak karena air mata. Ino-lah yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari ketakutan dirinya.

 _Saat itu, Sakura tengah di-bully oleh bocah yang terkenal nakal di lingkungan rumahnya dan Ino sedang berbelanja makan malam bersama ayahnya. Melihat rambut Sakura dijambaki oleh bocah itu tanpa perlawanan, sang gadis berambut pirang yang kemudian menjadi sahabat sejatinya Sakura itu langsung menendang bocah yang menyiksa Sakura dengan percaya diri. Terlahir dengan kakek yang overprotektif membuat Yamanaka Ino menjadi gadis yang jago berkelahi dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi._

" _Kora_ , b _ocah tengik! Berhenti mengganggu gadis kecil!"bentak Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Pergi sana! Atau kuhajar kau dengan pukulan yang diajarkan kakekku!"_

 _Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang lengket dengan air mata. Diliriknya seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Badannya tegap, dengan kulit seputih susu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan bola matanya yang berwarna biru laut membuatnya terlihat bersinar dan mencolok dengan gadis yang lainnya. Gadis secantik ini tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang berambut aneh dan berdahi lebar. Wajar saja bocah-bocah lain tidak berani menjahili gadis berani ini._

" _Hey."_

 _Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang sembab. Ia masih terisak-isak karena dijambaki rambutnya oleh si bocah nakal tanpa nama itu._

 _Ino menatap gadis yang ia selamatkan dengan seksama. Memang rambut merah mudanya itu berbeda dengan yang lain, tetapi jika dilihat baik-baik, rambutnya terlihat halus dan lembut, membuat orang gatal ingin menyisirnya dengan jemari tangan. Badannya yang mungil memang cocok jadi sasaran jahil bocah-bocah nakal, namun hal tersebut justru menambah nilai imut dirinya. Dengan senyum hangat, Ino mengusap rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis kecil itu._

" _Abaikan saja bocah jelek yang bodoh itu!"ucap Ino sambil mengusap dahi Sakura yang memar, "Gadis semanis kamu tak pantas dijahili."_

 _Sakura tertegun begitu mendengar orang lain selain orang tuanya memuji dirinya, terlebih lagi oleh gadis yang lebih manis darinya. Senyum yang diberikan gadis misterius itu memberikan rasa hangat dan aman pada diri Sakura. Rasa yang berbeda dari pemberian orang tua. Rasa dari seorang teman._

" _Namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja aku Ino!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya, "Namamu?"_

 _Sakura menyambut tangan kecilnya itu, berharap tangan itu sehangat senyum dan keberaniannya, "Sakura... Haruno Sakura."_

 _Tidak ada yang mengalahkan hangatnya tangan Ino dan lebarnya senyum Sakura pada waktu itu._

* * *

"Aku masih sebal kenapa kita harus beda kelas!" ketus Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Tidak selamanya yang kita mau terkabul kan?"

"Hmm"gadis pirang berkucir kuda itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan jahil, "Beda ya, omongan ketua kelas 2-B yang terkenal bisa diandalkan."

"Hah?"

"Kau tak tahu? Banyak yang membicarakanmu di sekolah!" ujar Ino dengan nada antusiasnya, "Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas 2-B yang pintar dan selalu jadi andalan kelasnya. Rupanya si jidat lebar yang doyan menangis sekarang jadi pusat perhatian kelas ya!"

Sakura mendengus begitu mendengar cibiran dari sahabatnya,"Berisik kamu gendut!"

Ino hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ino langsung disambut banyak orang. Semenjak tahun lalu mendapat nominasi gadis tercantik di sekolah pada festival budaya, nama Yamanaka Ino menjadi tidak asing bagi siswa Konoha Gakuen. Tidak heran begitu membuka loker sepatunya, setumpuk surat cinta langsung jatuh bertebaran seperti biasanya di kaki Ino.

"Susah ya jadi gadis impian di sekolah."sindir Sakura sambil membantu Ino memunguti surat-surat bermotif lucu untuk sahabatnya.

Setelah membantu sahabatnya itu, Sakura bergegas menuju kelasnya. Menjadi ketua kelas berarti menjadi contoh bagi teman-teman. Sakura yang tidak mau terlihat seperti ketua kelas yang malas dan telat, membuatnya malah menjadi siswi teladan di Konoha Gakuen.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo!"

"Ah, ohayo gozaimasu, Ami-chan." balas Sakura dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Watanabe Ami adalah teman dekat Sakura di kelas. Gadis berambut ungu yang doyan bersolek dan bergosip, jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang kutu buku dan rapi. Mungkin Tuhan menakdirkan Sakura untuk berteman dengan gadis-gadis yang peduli dengan penampilan.

"Nee, Sakura-chan,"ujar Ami dengan nada centilnya, nada yang Sakura tahu betul artinya apa.

"Hai, hai. Kau ini mudah ditebak Ami-chan," gurau Sakura sambil membuka resleting tasnya, "PR Matematika atau Kanji?"

"Kalau dua-duanya boleh tidak?"pinta Ami dengan nada manis, "Kemarin malam aku asyik berkirim surel nih! Nanti kuceritakan selengkapnya deh!"

"Kita juga boleh pinjam ga?" ujar Kiba, salah satu siswa di kelas yang juga sering lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Boleh kok, teman saling membantu kan?"

"Yay!" teriak Kiba dengan antusias, "Ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan, seperti biasanya!"

 _Seperti biasanya,_ ujar Sakura dalam hati. Diambilnya buku PR dan diserahkan kepada Ami dan Kiba, yang justru menarik perhatian siswa lain yang belum mengerjakan tugas. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap hari mendengar Ami lupa mengerjakan PR, Sakura meminjamkan tugas dan lalu satu seisi kelas mencontek hasil tugasnya. Itulah salah satu tugas ketua kelas bagi Sakura, rela membantu semua teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura menjadi ketua kelas. Sakura terpilih karena ia adalah siswi terpintar di kelas. Tidak ada kehadiran Ino di sampingnya membuat Sakura menjadi tidak percaya diri dengan posisinya sebagai ketua. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman-teman yang sudah memilihnya. Ketakutannya dulu yang suka diejek dan dijahili di kelas sewaktu kecil membuat Sakura mati-matian mencari cara untuk menjadi ketua kelas yang bisa dibanggakan. Oleh karena itu Sakura tidak pernah menolak jika teman-teman kelasnya meminta tolong bantuan untuk hal apapun, baik tugas, piket, maupun contekan untuk ujian. Hal seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada dikucilkan di kelas.

Terdengar bunyi geseran kursi di belakang Sakura, pertanda seseorang sudah menduduki tempat itu. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap baik-baik siswa yang kebetulan duduk di belakangnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa penyendiri yang jarang terlihat menunjukan ekspresi apapun di kelas. Rambut dan mata tajamnya yang hitam legam membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran di film yang sering ditonton Ino. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan mencekam membuat banyak siswa di kelasnya tak berani bertukar kata dengan Sasuke. Banyak gosip yang beredar tentangnya di sekolah, mulai dari dia mungkin salah satu yakuza di Jepang, suka bermain wanita atau bahkan menjual obat-obatan terlarang. Sialnya, sebagai ketua kelas Sakura tidak boleh pilih kasih dalam memperlakukan temannya. Oleh karena itu, mau tidak mau Sakura harus berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan si penyendiri itu.

"Berhenti menatapku."

Sakura mengerjapkan bola mata hijau gioknya, baru sadar daritadi ia menatap Sasuke dengan lama. Dengan wajah memerah Sakura kembali memutar badannya dan berharap semoga Sasuke tidak menjadikan dirinya sebagai target pem- _bully_ an seperti rumor yang beredar.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering di dalam tas. Sebuah panggilan dari ibunya. Aneh, biasanya ibu tidak akan menelpon di pagi hari, terlebih lagi tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berdering. Gadis Haruno itu lalu bergegas menuju toilet wanita sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa ibunya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura disini."

 _"Sakura? Ini Kaa-san."_

"Kaa-san, ada apa? Tidak ada masalah kan di kantor? Ibu sakit? Darah rendahnya kambuh ya bu?"

 _"Tidak, sayang."_ Terdengar sebuah tawa hangat khas ibunya yang dirindukan Sakura, _"Kaa-san cuma mau bilang kalau hari ini pekerjaan akan selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin Kaa-san bisa pulang setelah kamu selesai sekolah."_

"Benarkah?" Nada khawatir Sakura berubah menjadi antusias. Jarang sekali ibunya bisa pulang cepat, terlebih lagi sebelum makan malam.

 _"Yup! Waktu itu kau bilang ingin ke butik yang ada di Mall kan? Bagaimana kalau setelah kamu ganti baju kita ke sana? Makan malamnya di Family Restaurant aja. Jarang-jarang kan?"_

Senyum Sakura semakin merekah, pagi yang diawali dengan sarapan yang menyedihkan berubah menjadi pagi yang hangat bagi dirinya, "Aku akan cepat pulang deh! Kutunggu ya Kaa-san!"

 _"Oke sayang. Belajar yang baik ya. Bai-bai!"_

Gadis itu melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan langkah bahagia. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi untuk pertama kalinya sekolah terlihat lebih bersinar di mata Sakura yang indah seperti hutan tropis. Firasatnya benar, Konoha hari ini memang berbeda dari biasanya.

Bel makan siang pun berbunyi. Sakura bergegas menuju kelas 2-A, kelas di mana Ino berada. Diintipnya kelas itu dengan seksama. Ino pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai teman sekelasnya, Nara Shikamaru, yang pemalas namun anehnya dia selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, bahkan hampir menandingi Sakura. Diingatnya pria itu memiliki rambut yang diikat keatas seperti sebuah nanas. Ah, itu dia. Siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela. Dari cara ia menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan tidur memang membuat Sakura percaya kalau pria itu memang pemalas. Aneh, mengapa Ino bisa jatuh cinta dengannya ya?

"Yo! Dahi lebar!"

Sakura yang terkaget menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Jangan kagetkan aku, Ino gendut!"

"Gomen, gomen!" jawab Ino sambil mengulaskan senyum menyeringai. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar wajah cantik temannya itu. Sifat jahil Ino terhadap Sakura masih saja tidak berubah semenjak dulu. Untung saja wajahnya manis dan nasi kari buatannya enak, kalau tidak..

"Ino." Dua sahabat kecil itu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis tinggi berambut emas yang dikucir empat, "Aku duluan ya, adikku lupa membawa bekal ke sekolah."

"Oke, hati-hati Temari!" jawab Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan akrab.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat teman Ino yang bernama Temari itu. Ino adalah gadis yang cerewet. Hampir setiap kali Ino berbicara, ia sering menyebutkan nama teman-teman di kelasnya, seperti Chouji, Matsuri dan pria pujaannya Shikamaru (Shika, panggilan khasnya), namun Ino tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Temari. Begitu Ino menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang berwajah bingung itu, perlu satu detik bagi Ino untuk mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Sabaku no Temari."ujarnya sambil memecahkan kebingungan Sakura, "Teman masa kecil Shikamaru, yang kebetulan juga teman sebelah bangkuku. Beruntung bukan?"

Gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura itu hanya mengeryitkan dahi, "Apanya?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"celoteh Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, "Sakura dan otaknya yang penuh biologi. Itu namanya strategi mendapatkan cinta! Siapa tau dengan dekatnya aku dan Temari, aku bisa tahu bahkan dekat dengan Shika! Dengan dua batu aku bisa membunuh satu burung!"

"Satu batu bisa membunuh dua burung, Ino."

"Mou!" dengus si gadis Yamanaka itu sambil menyentil dahi Sakura yang lebar, "Kau ini terlalu kaku, jidat lebar! Bagaimana kamu mau jatuh cinta! Aku tak mau mendengar sahabatku menikah dengan kodok ya!"

Bagi Sakura yang haus akan rasa sayang orang tua, jatuh cinta tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di otaknya. Dengan Ino sebagai sahabat, tidak ada sehari tanpa membicarakan hal cinta. Dalam hal pria dan jatuh cinta, Ino adalah ratunya. Ia mungkin pernah jatuh cinta pada setiap macam tipe pria, mulai dari senior OSIS yang playboy sampai junior yang jahil. Sakura sudah biasa menjadi tempat curhat Ino dalam hal jatuh cinta, pacaran dan patah hati semenjak SMP. Walaupun Sakura tidak mengerti dalam hal itu, ia selalu mendengarkan curhatan Ino dengan penuh perhatian. Dari Ino, ia tahu kalau jatuh cinta itu tak dapat diprediksi. Terkadang, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta. Dengan cinta, seorang gadis galak seperti Ino bisa menjadi gadis manis yang lugu, bingung dengan model rambut apa yang harus digunakan, menjadi kikuk hanya karena disapa duluan, dan mudah gundah hanya karena sang pujaan hati berbicara dengan gadis lain. Mungkin bagi orang lain hal itu terlihat biasa, namun bagi Sakura, melihat Ino yang jatuh cinta berarti melihat seorang gadis yang sudah mekar dari kuncupnya. Dari Inolah, Sakura mengetahui bahwa jatuh cinta adalah disaat seorang gadis menatap laki-laki sebagai satu-satunya pria di matanya.

Setelah melewatkan jam makan siang dengan cerita yang penuh dengan 'Shika ini' dan 'Shika itu', Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi-sensei, guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas Sakura datang memasuki kelas. Dengan rambutnya yang perak, matanya yang sayu dan masker putih yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia lebih terlihat seperti penguntit mesum yang biasa muncul di tabloid mingguan. Walaupun begitu, Kakashi-sensei adalah pribadi yang hangat dan akrab terhadap murid-muridnya.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. Sudah masuk kelas kah semuanya?" sapa Kakashi-sensei dengan nada ringannya.

Sakura mulai mengecek teman-teman kelasnya, dari mulai ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri. Sepertinya semua sudah memasuki kela-tidak. Ada sebuah kursi yang kosong, tanpa buku, tas dan kehadiran seorang siswa, yang juga tepat duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Sensei, Uchiha-san belum memasuki kelas." jawab Sakura dengan nada heran.

Sang wali kelas hanya menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sasuke bolos kelas Matematika. Sebenarnya sudah banyak beberapa guru yang memberikan komplain tentang Sasuke karena dirinya yang sering absen di kelas. Padahal, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa yang jenius di Konoha Gakuen. Disaat Sakura adalah siswi pintar karena usaha dan tekun belajar, Sasuke adalah siswa yang serba bisa tanpa melakukan usaha. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Lee-sempai dalam hal olahraga. Terkadang kalau saja si ketua kelas lalai sedikit, nilai Sasuke dalam hal akademik bisa melampaui nilai Sakura. Sayangnya, sifat seenaknya, acuh dan dingin yang dimiliki Sasuke membuatnya tergeser dari gelar teladan. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa guru-guru di sekolah ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyayangkan bakat emasnya.

"Si berandal sombong itu lebih baik dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" sahut Shin, salah seorang siswa di kelas 2-B yang terkenal membenci Sasuke.

"Yare, yare." Sakura melirik wali kelasnya yang hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, "Haruno-san, bisa tolong suruh Sasuke menghadap ke kantor saya?"

Sebenarnya sejak dulu Sakura penasaran dengan hubungan Kakashi-sensei dan Uchiha Sasuke semenjak ia mendengar guru dan murid itu berbicara tanpa ada formalitas. Namun, untuk saat ini lebih baik Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, "Hai, sensei."

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikiran Sakura terfokus kepada siswa yang duduk di belakangnya. Karena sering mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke, secara tak langsung ia sering memperhatikan pria dingin itu. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Sasuke sering mengacuhkan orang-orang yang mencoba menyapanya. Di saat setiap guru menyuruh muridnya membuat kelompok belajar, Sasuke selalu diam dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu sendiri, yang anehnya dimaklumi begitu saja. Kalau itu murid yang lain, mereka akan dimarahi karena bersikap sombong dan acuh. Hal itu yang membuat siswa lain berpikir kalau Sasuke mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari sekolah sehingga banyak murid di kelas yang mulai membenci Sasuke. Sebaliknya, siswi kelas 2-B menganggap dinginnya Sasuke sebagai hal yang keren. Tak sedikit yang menyukai Sasuke secara diam-diam, Ino salah satunya. Ino bilang Sasuke seperti tokoh Shitara Seiji yang ada dalam game _Tokimeki_ , pria dingin yang menjadi manis jika sudah dekat dengannya. Waktu kelas 1, Ino sempat sekelas dengan Sasuke. Ia pernah bercerita kalau Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah seorang senior populer yang menyatakan perasaannya di depan kelas. Karena hal itulah banyak siswi yang menyukai Sasuke tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Mereka mengatakan cuma orang suci dengan kesabaran setinggi langit yang bisa menghadapi Sasuke. Dulu ayah Sakura suka mengingatkan jika setiap manusia lahir dengan sifat yang baik, namun hidup yang mengasah sifat manusia menjadi berbagai macam. Mungkin saja Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, namun pasti ada hal yang membuat ia menjadi seperti itu.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura segera bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya agar bisa cepat menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya. Rasa gugup di perutnya membuatnya tidak nyaman, efek dari antusias yang sedari pagi gadis itu pendam di benak hatinya. Baru saja Sakura beranjak dari kursi duduknya, Watanabe Ami menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum manis andalannya. Senyum yang terkadang membuat gadis yang bermimpi menjadi dokter itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Sakura-chan, minta tolong dong."

 _Tidak, tolong jangan._ "Minta tolong apa, Ami-chan?"

"Begini," ujarnya sambil memainkan rambut ungunya yang panjang, "Aku, Chie-chan dan Yumi-chan sudah janji mau pergi ke karaoke hari ini karena Chie-chan ulang tahun. Bisa tidak kamu gantikan piket aku dan Yumi-chan?"

 _Aku juga ada janji dengan Kaa-san!_ "Maaf, Ami-chan. Tapi-"

"Onegai!" pinta Ami dengan kencang, membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, "Kamu sahabatku kan? Aku yakin ketua kelas kebanggaan kita pasti mau menolongku, ya? Onegai.."

 _"Hey dahi lebar jelek! Pergi sana yang jauh!"_

 _"Aku malas sekelas denganmu! Kenapa sih kita harus sekelas dengan kamu?"_

 _"Kasihan Ino. Padahal dia cantik, tapi harus berteman dengan si aneh itu."_

 _"Sakura!"_

 _Maafkan aku, kaa-san.._ "Wakatta. Salam ulang tahun dariku untuk Yumi-chan ya." Jawab Sakura sambil memberikan senyum palsu. Mendengar Ami yang sorak sorai dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat membuatnya sesak. Sekolah yang tadinya bersinar terang menjadi gelap mengkeruh di bola mata Sakura yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya.

Melihat Ami yang diperbolehkan izin piket membuat seluruh siswa yang piket hari ini pun minta izin kepada Sakura, sehingga piket yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh lima orang menjadi satu orang, yaitu sang ketua kelas seorang diri. Gadis malang itu menghela napas panjang. Rasa takutnya akan dijauhi teman membuatnya kehilangan waktu berharga bersama ibunya. Melihat jam di dinding membuatnya merasa mustahil untuk mengejar ibunya di rumah. Sakura masih harus mengkalkulasi absensi siswa, menghapus papan tulis dan melapor pada wali kelas, tidak mungkin selesai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Mungkin sekarang seharusnya ia sedang mencoba pakaian-pakaian lucu di butik kesukaannya sambil bersenda gurau dengan sang ibu lalu akhirnya menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga setelah sekian lama, bukannya mengepel seisi ruang kelas sendirian.

Karena melamun, tanpa sadar Sakura menyenggol ember berisi air pel dan menumpahkannya ke seisi ruang kelas, membuat pekerjaannya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Tak bisa menahan lagi, akhirnya Sakura mulai menangis. Seharusnya Ami tidak terus memanfaatkannya! Seharusnya seisi kelas tak perlu mencontek tugas yang Sakura kerjakan susah payah di malam hari! Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa melihat senyum ibunya setelah sekian lama, bukan punggung ibunya disaat beliau tidur! Sakura pun membanting tongkat pel ke lantai dan menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, yang justru malah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba pintu kelas tergeser dengan keras. Sakura yang tersentak menengok ke belakang dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata.

Yang ia lihat adalah wajah orang yang bolos siang ini dengan wajah tanpa berekspresi khasnya.

"U..Uchiha-san?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangku paling belakang dan merogoh sebuah ponsel biru yang tertinggal di loker. Begitu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya, Sakura melihat bola mata Sasuke yang hitam legam menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan menerawang. Papan tulis kotor dan air tergenang diatas lantai.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyeka air matanya dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum kepada Sasuke, "Uchiha-san, tak usah pedulikan seisi kelas. Akan segera kubersihkan."

Sakura hanya mendapati sebuah _gakuran_ yang dilemparkan menutupi seluruh wajahnya Sakura yang lengket dengan air mata. Dengan heran Sakura menarik _gakuran_ itu dari wajahnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang sudah menggulung lengan bajunya dan menggenggam tongkat pel yang sedari tadi gadis itu abaikan.

"Uchiha-san..?"

"Biar aku yang kerjakan ini. Kau hapus papan tulis."

"Tapi.."

Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan mengepel kelas tanpa pikir panjang. Melihat pria itu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya membuat Sakura pun melangkah menuju papan tulis dan membersihkan bekas tulisan-tulisan yang ada. Gadis itu tersadar kalau _gakuran_ milik Sasuke masih berada diatas kepalanya, menutupi rambut Sakura yang sedikit lengket karena keringat. Bau parfum Sasuke yang terdapat di _gakuran_ tersebut membuat Sakura seperti dipeluk oleh pria dingin itu. Baunya yang hangat mengingatkan Sakura kepada hangatnya tangan Ino kala pertama mereka bertemu. Rasa nyaman yang ada di pakaian itu mengingatkan Sakura kepada sebuah sweater pemberian ibunya, yang katanya adalah sweater yang digunakan sang ibu pada saat ayahnya melamar dirinya. Bau Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura menjadi kering dan membuat tangannya mendekap pakaian itu dengan erat, berharap baunya terus menempel di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Ditatapnya pria yang baru saja datang tanpa diundang oleh bola mata Sakura yang sudah mendapat kembali sinarnya. Melihat punggungnya yang tegap membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi. Tangan Sasuke terlihat lebih besar disaat ia menggenggam tongkat pel, menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Sakura ingin berdiri di sebelahnya, agar bisa menatap pria itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Rumor yang sering gadis itu dengar dari banyak orang seketika terhapus begitu saja dalam benak Sakura.

Kini, di hadapan mata Haruno Sakura adalah Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya pria yang seperti pahlawan di dalam kelas yang bersinar.


End file.
